The Secret Garden: A Series of Musical Crossovers
by Maurella Plaidragon
Summary: This is a series of songs from the Lucy Simon musical the Secret Garden that have been re-written for various different fandoms including Harry Potter and Pride & Prejudice.
1. Letter Song: Pride & Prejudice

Disclaimer: Music copyright Lucy Simon. Characters copyright Jane Austen  
  
A/N: I'm currently doing the musical The Secret Garden and get bored  
backstage sometimes. The result is the re-writing of lyrics. Next will be  
the Harry Potter version of Lily's Eyes.  
  
Elisabeth Bennet:  
D-E-A-R  
Mister Darcy  
How are you? I'm poor.  
My sister Jane is as well.  
Please don't scowl.  
Lady Cath'rine paid a visit.  
We argued after tea.  
Does she know that you proposed to  
me last May?  
Should I tell her I said "no"?  
  
Fitzwilliam Darcy:  
I wish I hadn't asked you then.  
  
Elisabeth Bennet:  
Should I ask of Mister Bingley?  
  
Fitzwilliam Darcy:  
But his sister's still a witch.  
  
Jane Bennet:  
Oh, Lizzy dear I thought that  
you hated him, you said so  
before. He's a proud ill-tempered man  
whose countenance seems to be off.  
  
Elisabeth Bennet:  
But my feelings  
are now so different  
that I am embarrassed  
to remember what I  
said that day.  
  
Fitzwilliam Darcy:  
Can't forget,  
can't eat or sleep or live...  
...can't forgive  
  
Elisabeth Bennet:  
Yours truly?  
Sincerely?  
With love, Lizzy. 


	2. Lily's Eyes: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Music copyright Lucy Simon. Characters copyright JK Rowling  
  
A/N: I know this has been done before but I didn't know that when I started  
to write this. I have changed this from a duet to a solo sung by Sirius  
Black as he searches through the rubble of the Potters' house after they  
have been killed by Voldemort.  
  
Sirius Black:  
  
Strangely quiet, but now the Dark Lord  
Simply rests to strike again  
Racing madly, I search for her  
I search for her  
  
Strange this Dark Mark, the Lord is gone  
It remains, it lingers on  
Something stirs me to search for her  
I search for her  
  
Her eyes still wide with fear  
Her skin is cold to touch  
And here's the boy  
Who has her eyes  
  
He has her eyes  
The boy has Lily's em'rald eyes  
Those eyes that saw James happy years ago  
Those eyes that gave him love  
And shame he'd never known  
How could I see the boy  
And miss those em'rald eyes  
  
He has her eyes  
The boy has Lily's em'rald eyes  
Those eyes that closed and left him all alone  
Those mother's eyes that he will never ever know  
How can I leave this boy who has his mother's eyes  
  
In Lily's eyes a castle this house seemed to be  
And James her bravest knight became  
His lady fair was she  
  
He has her eyes  
Harry has Lily's em'rald eyes  
Those eyes that loved James more than he thought could be  
Those eyes that saw through him  
Into his soul  
To his desires  
And past his cocky skin  
  
Imagine James a lover  
  
He longed for the day  
She'd turn and see him standing there  
Would God had let them stay  
  
He has her eyes  
He has Lily's em'rald eyes  
  
Those eyes that he first loved so  
How can I now forget  
That once we dared to be in love  
  
Alive and whole  
In Lily's eyes  
In Lily's eyes 


	3. Come to my Garden: Lord of the Rings

Galadriel:  
Come to my mirror  
Hidden in the wood  
There I'll show you your true nature  
  
Come to my kingdom  
Called Lothlorien  
There you'll be free from harm  
Come to my kingdom  
Come Halfling!  
  
Frodo:  
Lift me up and lead me to your kingdom,  
Where I will see the eye  
Where I'll find me  
And I'll find you feel it too.  
(sing simultaneously)  
Lift me up, and lead  
me to the kingdom  
Where I won't  
Feel afraid  
Where I'll tell you  
Where you'll show me  
what the road ahead  
Holds for me  
I shall see you in  
your mirror  
and hope will  
Come and stay  
Lift me up and lead  
Me to your kingdom  
Come, sweet day  
  
Galadriel:  
Come to my kingdom  
Rest there in the wood  
There you'll  
See the Eye of sorrow  
rimmed in flame  
I shall be tried by  
my mirror  
and Nenya  
Will stay mine  
Come to my kingdom  
Come, sweet day 


End file.
